Sann Potter, Serpentard
by Ambre Lestrange
Summary: Sann Potter, 3ème enfant de Harry et Ginny, a hâte de rentrer à Poudlard et de rejoindre sa famille à Gryffondor. Oui mais voilà, le Choîxpeau l'envoie à Serpentard...
1. L'arrivée à Poudlard

Cette fan fiction n'est pas a moi, elle est a Alia sur un site peut connue. Je me suis permise de la poster pour que tout le monde découvre les aventures de Sann qui ont bercée un bout de mon adolescence et dont je ne pourrais jamais oubliée l'histoire.

Donc je poste cette fic avec l'attention de vous partager le talent de l'auteur en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, très bonne lecture.

* * *

L'arrivée à Poudlard

Sann Potter se leva la dernière, ce matin-là, et tout le monde était attablé à la cuisine quand elle y entra enfin. Harry, son père, Ginny, sa mère, et Gopal et Heather, son frère et sa sœur, les jumeaux âgés de 13 ans s'interrompirent et la regardèrent.

-Il y a un hibou pour moi. Devina Sann. Un hibou de Poudlard.

-Ouiiiiiiiiii ! S'écria Gopal, tandis qu'Heather se jetait sur elle en lui tendant la lettre.

Sa mère rayonnait de fierté et son père sourit.

-Ca y'est ! Dit-il. Tout les petits-enfants Weasley, sauf ceux de Charlie, rentrent à Poudlard !

Sann haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Tu es doutais ?

-Oh non ! Rit-il. Mais ta grand-mère va être folle de joie ce dimanche.

-Papi aussi. Répondit Gopal, et tout les oncles tantes, ainsi que ton parrain ! Mais c'est vrai qu'ils ne vont pas t'embrasser à t'étouffer, comme je pense que mamie va le faire !

-Chère Sann, renchérit Heather, tu vas enfin connaître Poudlard ! Tu va voir comme la salle commune de Gryffondor est agréable, et la carte et la cape de papa sont tellement pratique pour embêter les Serpentard ! Sans compter les cadeaux d'oncle Georges, oncle Fred et tante Luna !

-Si je suis à Gryffondor. Releva Sann.

Sa mère, son père, son frère et sa sœur éclatèrent de rire. Tout les Weasley étaient allés à Gryffondor sans exception. Molly et Arthur, puis Bill et ses enfant Bérénice et Fabrice, Charlie ; Fred et les siens Samuel, Jonas, Alexandre et Frank ; Georges et Gentiane, Lisandre, Ghë, Livio ; Percy et son fils Polynice, Ron et Hayley, et puis Ginny, Heather et Gopal. Restaient Sann et Naïma, Thira et Kira, les enfants de Charlie, dont l'aîné avait 6 ans. Quand aux tantes, hormis Fleur qui venait de Beauxbatons et Pia, la femme de Charlie, qui venait de Durmstrang, elles étaient à l'origine soit de Gryffondor, pour Angelina et Hermione, soit de Serdaigle pour Pénélope et Luna. L'oncle Remus venait également de Gryffondor et la tante Tonks de Serdaigle. Leurs enfants Renata, Thétis et Hank, eux aussi étaient allés à Gryffondor.

Sann savait bien qu'elle irait à Gryffondor, il était franchement improbable qu'elle aille ailleurs ! Elle n'était pas assez studieuse pour être à Serdaigle, et elle n'était pas assez patiente ou sage pour aller à Poufsouffle. Au pire il restait Serpentard mais Sann était la fille de Harry, et elle était absolument contre toutes ses idées de race, elle ne pourrait certainement pas aller à Serpentard ! Et pourtant elle s'interrogeait. Si elle y était envoyée ? Comment réagirait ses parents, Ron son parrain et toute la famille ? Ils auraient terriblement honte d'elle, même s'ils ne le lui disaient pas. Et l'extraordinaire bande d'amis, les Chapardeurs que formaient touts les Gryffondor de 13 ans, c'est-à-dire Gopal, Heather, Hayley Granger Weasley, Livio Lovegood Weasley, Kitty Londubat, Hank Tonks Lupin et Natcha. Leur jeux favori était de terroriser les Serpentard, et si elle, Sann, y était… Et puis elle se traita d'idiote. Comme touts les Weasley, elle irait à Gryffondor !

Le jour J, Sann, ses parents, frères, sœurs, oncles, tantes, cousins, cousines, grand-parents étaient tous là, à la gare du Poudlard Express, même ceux qui avaient fini leurs études et même la famille de Charlie qui ne repartait en Roumanie que la semaine suivante, à accompagner ceux qui entraient à Poudlard. Sann regarda Polynice, Ghë, Lisandre, Livio, Alexandre, Frank, Hayley, Thétis, Hank, Gopal, Heather ; et ressentis une immense fierté à se dire qu'elle aussi, cette fois-ci, elle entrait à Poudlard. Comme elle avait hâte ! Elle avait des fourmis dans le ventre tellement ça la démangeait de voir le château avec ses interminables escaliers, les salles de cours et la grande salle, les confortables fauteuils de la salle commune, le parc et la forêt interdite !

Elle dit à peine au revoir à ses parents en s'engouffrant dans le train à la suite de tout le monde. Les plus grands disparurent dans les différents wagons et Hayley, Heather, Hank, Livio, Gopal se hâtèrent de retrouver Kitty et Natcha. Ils lui adressèrent un sourire d'excuse et lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient envie de se retrouver entre Chapardeurs. Sann se senti blessée, mais elle s'éloigna. Elle aurait agit de la même manière à leur place, et puis ça lui donnerait l'occasion de rencontrer les futurs Gryffondor qui deviendraient ses amis ! Au détour d'un couloir elle tomba sur un garçon blond qui sortait d'un compartiment, l'air boudeur.

« Mais enfin Luka, disait une voix de l'intérieur du compartiment, J'ai envi de rester avec mes amis et je ne vois pas ou est le problème ! »

Sann éclata de rire. Un autre nouveau qui se faisait éconduire par son frère !

-Salut ! Dit-elle, on se met dans le même compartiment ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Répondit le garçon en traînant sa grosse valise.

-Encore faut-il le trouver ! Rit Sann, toujours d'aussi belle humeur.

Il atteignirent enfin le fond du wagon où ils trouvèrent un compartiment vide.

-Heu… Dit Sann en tendant la main à son compagnon. Au fait moi c'est Sann Potter, et toi ?

-Potter ? Sann Potter ?

-Ba oui…

Le garçon éclata de rire.

-Enchanté. Répondit-il finalement en lui tendant la main. Je suis Luka Malfoy.

Sann s'interrompit, interdite.

-Mon frère Jérémy, mes parents et les tiens vont avoir une attaque quand ils seront qu'on a passé tout un voyage ensemble ! Reprit-il. Du moins, s'ils le savent !

-Je te trouve sympathique pour un Malfoy. Répliqua Sann.

-Mais tu ne me connais pas. Répondit Luka. Peut-être que tu vas me détester ! En tout cas moi j'attends de connaître les gens avant de leur dire qu'ils sont sympathiques malgré leur nom de famille.

Sann ne sut pas quoi répondre, mais de toute façon, Luka avait prit une revue et n'insista pas pour relancer la conversation.

-Drago Malfoy a combien d'enfants ? Demanda finalement Sann curieuse.

-Drago et Pansy Malfoy ont deux enfants, répondit tranquillement Luka. Jérémy qui a 13 ans et moi.

-J'ai entendu parler de Jérémy. Dit Sann.

-J'ai entendu parler d'Heather et Gopal. Répondit Luka, toujours sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Sann ne put pas s'en empêcher. Elle éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Luka en la regardant enfin.

-Oh, j'en sais rien. Je trouve cette situation comique, c'est tout. J'imagine que tu souhaite aller à Serpentard.

-Evidemment. Répondit Luka en posant définitivement sa revue. J'ai l'intention d'entrer dans la plus glorieuse des maisons, celle qui reconnaît les moldus et les faux sorciers à leur juste valeur.

-C'est-à-dire, inférieurs aux autres sorciers. Releva Sann.

-Oui. Dit Luka.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! !

Luka éclata de rire.

-Laissons là nos considérations politiques, Potter. Si on ne veut pas s'étriper avant d'arriver à Poudlard, ça me semble la meilleur des choses à faire.

-Mais tu dis n'importe quoi, Malfoy !

-Laisse tomber.

-Mais non je ne laisse pas tomber ! S'écria Sann hors d'elle en se levant. Tu veux devenir un nouveau Voldemort, c'est ça ! Après tu aura toute une armée de glorieux Serpentard qui débarrasseront le monde des Moldus, et ce sera parfait parce qu'il ne restera que les supérieurs, C'EST CA ? ? ?

-Mais non, j'ai jamais dit ça ! Répliqua Luka, toujours en riant et toujours aussi calme. J'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait tous les tuer, Potter. Ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, ils ne sont pas les descendants d'une grande et glorieuse famille, donc par conséquent, ils ont moins de valeur que nous… Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il faut s'en débarrasser, s'ils existent c'est bien qu'il ont une utilité !

-Puff t'es vraiment débile et je suis pas du tout d'accord avec toi ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi…

-Potter, laisse tomber le sujet.

Sann prit une grande inspiration et se calma. Après tout, cet abruti était le fils de Drago Malfoy, l'ennemi intime de son père ; et le frère de Jérémy Malfoy, le pire adversaire des Chapardeurs, le chef de sa petite bande de 5 Serpentard, et le moins aimé de tout les troisièmes années, alors…

-Bon, j'y vais. Dit Sann en sortant du compartiment. Je vais me trouver des gens plus fréquentables.

-Bon voyage Potter. Répliqua son compagnon avec un sourire.

Dans les couloirs, Sann rencontra la vendeuse de bonbons, elle lui demanda où elle pourrait trouver un compartiment plein de premières années, et après avoir reçu sa réponse, s'y dirigea. Une bande de 6 filles de son âge se trouvait déjà là, elle leur demanda la permission de s'asseoir ,les autres lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue.

-Je suis Sann Potter, se présenta-elle, et vous ?

( Pitié, songea-elle ; que personne ne me réponde Crabbe, Goyle, Avery ou Nott !)

-Marie Finch-Fintley.

-Enora Macmillan.

-Flavie Thomas.

-Jill Finnigan.

-Lisa Goldstein.

-Ines Krum.

(OUF !)

Le reste du voyage se passa sans incidents, Sann discutant joyeusement avec ses compagnes.

A l'arrivée, les Chapardeurs lui adressèrent de grands signes avant de rejoindre leurs diligences sans chevaux. Elle remarqua qu'un septième année avait fait de même avec Lisa, et elle partagea sa barque avec elle pour lui poser la question.

-Oh, c'est mon frère, Andreas. Il est à Serdaigle. D'ailleurs Ghë Weasley, c'est ta cousine, non ? Il sortent ensemble.

-Formidable ! S'écria Sann avec un grand sourire. Je sens que ça va être une année pleine de ragots !

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrer, Mr Londubat, le directeur adjoint qui enseignait aussi la botanique et était le père de Kitty la Chapardeuse, les accueillit et leur expliqua la façon dont allait se dérouler la cérémonie de répartition. Sann en frétillait d'impatience, même si elle sentait que certains des ses compagnons, tels le jeune garçon à sa droite, avait l'air plutôt angoissés. Enfin ils purent rentrer dans la salle. Le plafond étoilé était magnifique, et les quatre tables immenses. Sann chercha du regard les Chapardeurs, à la table de Gryffondor, et leur sourit. Le choipeau chanta une chanson qu'elle n'écouta pas, et enfin, la Répartition commença.

-Avery, Johanna

-SERPENTARD s'écria sans surprise le choipeau.

-Crivey, Bastien.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Sann laissa son esprit penser à autre chose, tandis qu'elle regardait ses compagnons rejoindre leur place. Lorsque le professeur Londubat arriva aux M, elle recommença à écouter.

-Macmillan, Enora.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

-Madley, Dave.

-POUFSOUFFLE !

-Malfoy, Luka.

-SERPENTARD !

-Nan, Emile.

-GRYFFONDOR !

-Potter, Sann.

Affolée, se rendant à peine compte que c'était à elle, Sann escalada les quelques marches et atteint l'estrade où se trouvait le choipeau. Londubat le lui mit sur la tête et elle entendit le choipeau lui parler.

-Alors, hum… Une petite Potter Weasley… Oh mais hum… Je ne sais pas si tu suivra le même chemin que ta famille, jeune fille… Voyons… oui, je pense que… SERPENTARD !

Serpentard ? Serpentard ? Hébétée, Sann ne se rendit pas compte que pour la première fois, aucun applaudissement ne suivait le choix du choipeau ; elle remarqua à peine que le professeur Londubat la poussait doucement en avant, et elle descendit les marches en direction de la table rouge et or.

* * *

Alors ? Ce n'est que le premier chapitre mais n'hésitez pas à postez des reviews en appuyant sur le jolie petit bouton vert XD

A bientôt, Ambre.


	2. Heather, Gopal et les Serpentard

Heather, Gopal et les Serpentard

Alors que Sann allait atteindre la table des Gryffondor, sa cousine Hayley se leva et lui murmura :

-Non ! Non Sann ! Ce n'est pas ta table…

-Et merde ! S'écria Sann, dans un murmure que toute l'école assemblée entendit.

Elle fit demi-tour et alla s'asseoir avec les Serpentard, sous les huées et les éclats de rire des élèves. Le professeur Mcgonagall demanda le silence et le professeur Londubat reprit la répartition. Sann s'était assise entre Johanna Avery et une autre fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, elle se prit la tête dans les mains et se retint d'éclater en sanglots.

-Elle pleure, la petite Potter ? Se moqua Johanna.

-Quel effet sa fait d'être la tache de sa famille ? Ajouta méchamment la seconde, dont Sann se rappela soudainement qu'elle se nommait Emma Flint.

Sann sera les dents et ne prononça pas un mot, tandis que Raymond Zabini, le dernier de la longue liste de premières années, les rejoignait à la table des Serpentard. Sann avait la sensation que toute la grande salle avait les yeux rivés sur elle. C'était probablement faux, mais en tout cas, les Chapardeurs, eux, avaient probablement les yeux rivés sur elle. Durant tout le repas, elle ne regarda que son assiette, autant pour ne pas croiser les regard des Gryffondors et de sa famille que pour éviter les remarques acérées de ses compagnons Serpentard. Serpentard ! Elle était à Serpentard ! Elle, Sann Potter, fille de Harry Potter, était à Serpentard ! Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment était-il possible qu'elle est atterri dans cette horrible maison de magie noire, alors que la glorieuse maison des Gryffondor et de toute sa famille l'attendait ? Et comment, bon sang, pourrait-elle annoncer une telle nouvelle à ses parents ? Et comme sa scolarité serait affreuse à Poudlard, haïe par l'école toute entière ! Et les Chapardeurs, son frère et sa sœur, dont le but essentiel était d'embêter les Serpentard ! Et la merveilleuse salle de Gryffondor, qu'elle ne connaîtrait pas ! Et…

-Sann… Dit une voix. Elle releva la tête, se trouva face à Luka Malfoy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Répliqua-elle sèchement.

-C'est vrai ça, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Renchérit Jérémy Malfoy, assit un peu plus loin. C'est une Potter, c'est pas la peine de perdre son temps à lui parler !

Toute la table éclata de rire.

-Dégage ! Lança Sann à Luka, je ne veux pas te parler.

-Très bien. Répondit avec un haussement d'épaules ce dernier.

Sann se sentit très seule et très malheureuse, tandis que Jérémy continuait à faire rire la table entière de sa maison à ses dépends. Elle n'écouta pas le discourt de Mcgonagall. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçu que la directrice avait fini de parler que lorsque tous les élèves de la grande salle se levèrent pour aller dans leurs salles communes respectives. Avant de rejoindre le préfet de Serpentard qui appelait les premières années, elle chercha du regard don frère et sa sœur.

-Heather ! S'écria-elle.

-Toi, me parle pas !

-Mais…

-Va avec tes foutus Serpentard ! ! !

Heather se détourna brutalement et s'éloigna. Sann s'immobilisa, interdite ; puis, prise d'une rage folle, elle fit demi-tour en bousculant tout le monde, à la recherche des Serpentard. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots et finit par rejoindre le préfet, Norman Flint et touts les premières années. Ils étaient arrêtés devant un mur humide et nu, et Sann pensa avec nostalgie à la confortable salle ronde, dans la tour de Gryffondor, et à la grosse dame dont son frère, sa sœur et ses parents lui avaient tant parlé…

-Basilic ! S'écria Norman Flint, et une sorte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt. Le préfet la franchit, les premières années sur ses talons.

-On aura pas du donner le mot de passe à Sann, s'écria Emma Flint, c'est une Potter !

-C'est vrai ! Ricana un garçon dont Sann ignorait le nom. On aura qu'à lui cacher le suivant !

-Allez vous faire foutre. Dit Sann, dans un fou rire général.

La salle commune des Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et aux plafonds de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres, était suspendues à des chaînes et un feu brûlait dans une cheminée au manteau gravé de figures compliquées. Sann se sentit encore plus nostalgique. Flint leur indiqua un escalier au fond de la pièce.

-7 étages. Dit-il, un pour chaque année. Les filles à droites, les garçons à gauche.

Sann et les quatre autres sarpentardes de son âge entrèrent dans leur dortoir. C'était une pièce ronde heureusement un peu plus chaleureuse que la salle commune, avec des tapis verts et 5 lits à rideaux verts. Le dortoir n'avait pour toute fenêtre qu'un petit soupirail. Emma et Johanna s'installèrent. Par curiosité, Sann demanda leurs noms aux deux autres. Elles commencèrent par lui répliquer sèchement qu'elles ne parlait pas avec une Potter, mais Sann apprit néanmoins que l'une était Amélie Crabbe et l'autre Laure Montagne. Les Serpentard masculins de première année se nommaient Luka Malfoy, Jules Warrington et Stephen Bletchley.

-Il y a vachement plus de filles que de garçons, cette année. Dit tranquillement Amélie en se recoiffant.

-Oui, renchérit Laure, dommage que certaines filles ne méritent pas vraiment d'être ici.

Sann se hâta de s'enfermer derrières les rideaux de son lit.

-C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, elle ! S'écria Emma.

-Ba, vous l'avez regardé, répliqua Johanna, elle est sur le point de fondre en larmes !

-C'est vrai, elle va pas tarder à pleurnicher pour retourner chez elle ! Reprit Amélie.

Serrant les dents, Sann se jura qu'elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. Essayant de ne plus entendre les voix de ses compagnes, elle songea à la lettre qu'elle devait écrire à ses parents… Elle n'en avait vraiment pas envie, mais elle se dit qu'elle pourrait demander à Gopal ou Heather de s'en charger. Mais si Gopal et Heather ne lui parlaient plus… Et bien, songea-elle avec un peu d'humour, elle pourrait leur envoyer une lettre pour leur demander d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents…

Le lendemain, lorsque Sann s'éveilla, il était tôt ; et le jour ne passait pas encore dans l'étroit soupirail. Tant mieux songea-elle en se glissant silencieusement dans la salle de bain, je vais en profiter pour tenter de trouver la volière avant de manger, et j'éviterai les Serpentard… A la réflexion, j'éviterai même touts les élèves de l'école. Enfin prête, elle sortit de dortoir, puis de la salle commune. Les couloirs était vide à cette heure matinale, et Sann prit la direction du hall. Elle ne croisa personne, et après une heure de recherches infructueuses, elle se laissa tomber, découragée, sur le sol, dans un couloir dont elle ignorait où et à quel étage il se situait. Elle n'était même pas capable de retrouver la grande salle, encore moins sa salle commune.

-Salut Sann ! Dit Gopal, surgissant de derrière un couloir.

-Salut Gopal ! Dit Sann, avant de se jeter à son coup et de fondre en larmes. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Et bien , je me suis réveillé tôt, Hank et Livio dormaient encore, les filles aussi, alors je me suis distrait en regardant une certaine carte, et j'y ai vu une certaine première année qui parcoure les couloirs de long en large depuis une heure et qui se trouve être ma sœur…

Sann éclata de rire, puis fondit à nouveau en larmes.

-Je cherche la volière. Dit-elle.

-Pour écrire aux parents ?

-Non, pour vous écrire à toi et Heather, pour que vous écriviez aux parents…

-Mais Sann…

-Tu as vu comme Heather m'a parlé, Gopal ? Tu as vu comme elle m'a regardé ? On dirait qu'elle m'en veut !

-Je confirme, elle t'en veut…

-Quoi ? Mais attends, Gopal, ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute !

Son frère la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Bien sur que c'est de ta faute, Sann. C'est toi que le choipeau a envoyé à Serpentard, non ? Et s'il t'y a envoyé, c'est bien parce qu'il a trouvé que tu correspondait à cette maison…


	3. Premier jour, deuxième jour

Et voila la suite de Sann. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je remercie Alphi' et Stella Lily Potter-Riddle pour leurs revieuws. Quant à em's80, merci de m'avoir mis dans tes auteurs favoris, ça fait très plaisir.

Maintenant place à la suite des aventures crée par Alia, et n'oubliait les revieuws s'il vous plait. Bonne lecture et à la prochaine.

* * *

Premier jour, deuxième jour

Sann quitta brusquement son frère, elle descendit l'escalier, trébucha sur la 6ème marche et s'effondra sur le sol. Elle se releva d'un bond et partit en courant. Elle réfléchissait. C'était de sa faute si elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard, lui avait dit son frère, et c'était vrai. Mais pourquoi ?, POURQUOI ? ? ? Elle n'était pas un assassin en puissance, ça non ! Elle trouvait parfaitement ridicule ces histoires de sang pur et elle détestait ceux qui les prônait. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place chez les Serpentard, et toute l'école lui reprochait d'y être. Elle avait trouvé Luka sympathique, dans le Poudlard Express, malgré leur désaccord. Est-ce que trouver un Malfoy sympathique suffisait pour être un Serpentard ? Mais Luka était fils de Mangemort, ou du moins petit-fils ; car si Drago avait été innocenté, Lucius, lui, était toujours à Azkaban. L'écrasante majorité des élèves de sa maison avait des parents Mangemorts, et le reste avait des parents sympathisant de Voldemort. Pourquoi le choipeau avait-il envoyé la fille de celui qui avait détruit Voldemort à Serpentard ? Elle pensa à Peter Pettigrow, qui avait été un grand ami de son grand-père et de l'oncle Remus, et qui les avait trahi… Mais même ce sale rat avait été à Gryffondor ! Est-ce que cela voulait dire que le choipeau avait pu se tromper, qu'il existait des Serpentard contre Voldemort et des Gryffondor pour ? Sans doute, oui, et heureusement ; mais cela ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. Qu'est-ce que le choipeau avait pu voir dans sa tête, pour l'envoyer dans cette horrible maison ? Et il lui avait dit : « Je ne sais pas si tu suivra le même chemin que ta famille », que voulait-il dire par là ? « Je ne sais pas si tu suivra le même chemin que ta famille » ? Il était probable, d'après le choipeau , d'après ce qu'il avait vu dans sa tête, qu'elle serait contre ses parents, alors ; qu'elle serait pour la théorie des races… JAMAIS ! Se jura Sann, avant de rentrer dans une Serdaigle de 4ème année qu'elle n'avait pas vu.

-Imbécile, fait attention ! C'est pas parce que t'es à Serpentard qu'il faut te croire au-dessus du monde !

-Mais ? Balbutia Sann.

-De toute façon, je ne parle pas aux Serpentard ! Répliqua la fille avant de secouer ses cheveux et de s'éloigner.

Sann la regarda, éberluée. Ce n'était pas la peine de prendre la mouche comme, ça ; elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de s'excuser ! Elle comprit avec une pointe de tristesse qu'elle serait définitivement seule et sans amis à Poudlard.

Sann se perdit à nouveau dans les dédales de Poudlard, elle ne trouva pas la grande salle, et elle la cherchait encore ; lorsqu'elle s'aperçu, affolée, que l'absence soudaine des élèves dans les couloirs était due au premier cour qui commençait ! Evidemment, elle n'avait pas emmené son emploi du temps, elle ignorait par quoi elle commençait et ou… Par chance ; enfin, elle ignorait si c'était vraiment de la chance, parce qu'il avait l'air en colère, elle tomba sur le concierge de Poudlard, Lockhart. Celui-ci était très séduisant malgré son air furibond, et Sann songea que s'il n'avait pas passé 5 ans à St Mangouste, puis 3 à Azkaban pour escroquerie, il aurait eu beaucoup de succès chez les femmes de l'âge de sa grand-mère.

-Bonjour Monsieur, dit-elle, je suis désolée, je suis perdue. Je ne sais pas du tout ou est ma salle…

-Tu te trouve dans les couloirs à l'heure des cours, jeune fille, tu auras donc un retenue.

-Heu… très bien. Dit Sann, mais pouvez-vous m'indiquer ma salle, s'il vous plait ?

-Ta salle ? Comment veux-tu que je sache où elle est ?

-Vous avez les emplois du temps des différentes classes, non ? Je suis à Serpentard, en première année.

-Ne sois pas insolente, jeune fille ! Ton père l'était bien trop, lui, et pourtant, sans moi, jamais on aurait trouvé la chambre et vaincu le Basilic !

Sann ne releva pas et le suivit. Son père, toujours son père ! Elle arriva dans le bureau du concierge et se retint de lancer autour d'elle des regard dégoûtés. Il y avait des photos de Lockhart partout, où il abordait toujours des sourires éblouissants. Diverses interview était encadrées et accrochés entre les photos, et la place centrale était occupée par le dessins d'une admiratrice, représentant un Lockhart très musclé au prise avec un serpent géant. Le concierge enleva d'un tiroir les emploi du temps, et sortit en disant à Sann de la suivre. Elle fut soulagée qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'à sa porte, elle se serait sinon très probablement perdue à nouveau. Elle brûlait d'envie de demander à Lockhart comment il était devenu concierge, mais elle n'osa pas. Ils arrivèrent en classe de sortilèges, et le très vieux professeur Flitwick lui souhaita la bienvenu d'un air distrait, avant de poursuivre son cours. Sann songea que pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, elle avait un peu de chance ; un autre professeur n'aurait probablement pas réagit de la même manière ! A la fin de l'heure, elle ne lâcha pas les autres élèves d'un semelle, et les suivit jusqu'au cours commun de métamorphose avec les Poufsouffles.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, elle tenta d'un signe discret de saluer Enora et Marie, mais la première détourna le regard avec colère et la seconde eu un air dégoûté. Comme en sortilèges, Sann s'assit eu fond, seule.

Le professeur de métamorphose devait avoir l'âge de ses parents, c'était une femme aux cheveux noirs et à l'air terriblement sévère.

-Bien, dit-elle, asseyez-vous. Je suis le professeur Patil, mais je vous préviens tout de suite, je suis le professeur Padma Patil. Ma sœur jumelle est en effet également professeur à Poudlard, mais elle enseigne la divination. Je vous déconseille fortement de nous prendre l'une pour l'autre… Elle plissa les yeux et regarda ses élèves d'un air farouche. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de me mettre de mauvaise humeur. Poursuivit-elle. Mon opinion pour la divination et pour les dons de ma sœur dans cette matière… Mais bref, pour ne pas nous confondre, sachez que je ne porte JAMAIS de voile décoré de paillettes et que je ne recouvre pas mes mains et mon cou de bijoux. Ceci étant dit… Elle s'interrompit un bref instant, puis reprit. Nous allons passer à la métamorphose.

Sann songea qu'elle aimait bien le professeur Patil, et qu'elle ne ferait pas de divination. Elle avait suffisamment entendu la tante Hermione râler contre cette matière pour lui trouver un quelconque intérêt ! La tante Hermione… Comment régirait-elle lorsqu'elle connaîtrait sa maison ? Et son parrain ? Et ses parents ? Sann chassa ses idées noirs avec colère et se remit à suivre le cours. Le reste de la journée, elle suivit ses compagnons pour se rendre à chaque cours, ce qui lui évita de se perdre. Londubat, le professeur de métamorphose et directeur de Gryffondor, était terriblement sévère ; Krum, le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était sympathique et Bulstrode, le professeur de potions et la directrice de Serpentard, ne cacha pas sa haine pour Sann. Les directeurs de Poufsoufle et Serdaigle étaient respectivement Bones, le professeur d'astronomie, et Patil.

Le soir venu, Sann se coucha directement, en espérant que son frère avait prévenu leurs parents, et s'enfonça la tête sous ses oreillers pour ne pas entendre les conversation de ses compagnes.

Elle se réveilla un peu plus tard que la veille, ce matin-là, et elle descendit sans se presser dans la salle commune, avec dans l'idée d'emboîter le pas au premier élève qui se dirigerait vers la grande salle. Malheureusement pour elle, ceux qui descendirent de leur dortoir furent les 3ème années ; Valentin Goyle, Kévin Pucey, Théo Nott, Bryan Tefal et surtout Jérémy Malfoy. Ce dernier lui fit un grand sourire goguenard et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Sann se releva immédiatement, mais Goyle et Tefal la saisirent par les épaules et la firent brutalement retomber à côté de leur chef. Ce dernier lui saisit le bras et la serra violemment contre lui, Sann rejeta brutalement la tête en arrière mais Malfoy l'approcha de lui de force. Elle hurla, il éclata de rire.

-Jérémy !

Malfoy se tourna vers Luka, qui venait d'arriver.

-Dégage, morveux ! Je souhaite la bienvenu à Potter.

-Lâche-là !

Jérémy éclata de rire.

-La lâcher ? !Elle a l'honneur immense d'être dans les bras d'un Malfoy, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

-Franchement, ça m'étonne que tu t'abaisse à embrasser une Potter. Répliqua Luka avec calme.

Jérémy la laissa alors retomber sur le sol, et lança à son frère un regard furieux. Sous le choc, Sann se leva et sortit de la salle commune. Elle entendit le passage se rouvrir derrière elle et se mit à courir.

-Sann ! Cria Luka.

-Ne me parle pas, sale Malfoy ! Répondit-elle en fondant en larmes et en accélérant sa course.

-Sann, écoute-moi ! Je suis désolée, Sann ! ! !

-T'es qu'un sale type, je te déteste ! Je vous déteste tous, de toute manière, et toi, avec ta manie de te croire au-dessus des autres, t'es qu'un salaut ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Sann s'était arrêtée et retournée, les points serrés et les yeux pleins de larmes, elle faisait face à Luka Malfoy.

-Mais Jérémy t'aurai jamais lâché si j'avais pas dit ça…

-J'en ai mar, souffla Sann en sanglotant, ce que j'en ai mar !

Luka hésita.

-Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Dit-il. Et comme Sann ne répondait pas, il lui dit qu'il se rendait dans la grande salle. La fille Potter le suivit comme un automate.

La journée commençait juste pour Sann, et elle ignorait que les choses n'attendaient que d'empirer. A l'heure du déjeuné, la grande salle était remplie, et les hiboux porteurs de courrier arrivèrent. L'un d'eux tenait dans son bec une enveloppe rouge vif et Sann blêmit en reconnaissant Coquecigrue, le hibou de son parrain. Elle n'osa pas la décacheter et s'apprêtait à se lever discrètement pour l'ouvrir plus loin, lorsque l'enveloppe explosa. La voix de l'oncle Ron retentit dans la grande salle.

-SANN ! ! ! !COMMENT OSE-TU TE RETROUVER LA OU TU ES ?TU ME FAIS HONTE,TU FAIS HONTE A TES PARENTS ET TA GRAND-MERE A FONDU EN LARMES ! NOUS AURIONS TOUS PREFERE QUE TU SOIT UNE CRACMOL PLUTOT QU'IL ARRIVE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE !

Dans le silence assourdissant qui avait suivit l'explosion, Sann se leva, toute raide, et sortit aussi dignement de la grande salle que cela était humainement possible.


	4. Sann se fâche…

Bonjour à tous, Voici la suite que vous attendiez tant XD, mais avant ça réponse des revieuws:

**Stella Lily Potter-Riddle**

C'est vrai que dans l'histoire Ron est quelqu'un de détestable, mais en fait il agissait sur un moment de colère. C'est quand même exagéré est ça l'excuse en rien, mais ça peut tout de même arriver à tout le monde, enfin je crois.

Je retire ce que j'ai dit, ils font vraiment chié les Weasley XD. J'espère que la suite te convient et qu'elle te calmera pour ta rentrée au lycée. Ça doit être flippant de recevoir une beuglante, crois-moi je n'aimerais pas tester MDR.

Bonne fin de vacance à toi aussi et bonne rentrée par la même occasion.

**Aphidas du Phoenix**

Aah ! Tu as l'air bien observatrice ma petite Alphi'

Je ne vais pas te dévoilais ce qui vas se passée ce serait pas juste, mais je tiens juste à dire que tu es très observatrice et tu as l'air de capter les choses assez vite.

Et oui Ron est le méchant de l'histoire et bientôt il ne sera plus le seul.

La suite t'attends, bonne lecture ^^

**Senekata**

Ce n'est pas grave, le plus important c'est que tu apprécies la fic, même si c'est bien de pensée à laisser un petit quelque chose. Je tiens à préciser tout de même que ce n'est pas mon histoire, mais celle de Alia et que je ne fais que la poster.

C'est vrai que Sann est attachante, mais elle peu aussi être chiante. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour rejeter Luka, je le trouve adorable.^^

C'est vrai que concevoir l'idée de Lucius en prison me flanque la trouille, comment fait-il pour ses beaux cheveux, sacrilège XD

Je m'égare désolée, Voici la suite, tu n'as plus qu'à lire et me dire ce que ton pense. Enfin tu fais comme tu le sens,^^

A bientôt.

Ps: J'aurais beaucoup aimée, mais pour faire revenir Bella il faut faire revenir Voldy de la même occasion. Elle s'est tellement accrochée à lui dans l'au-delà qu'il faudrait ramener, les deux. Je ne crois pas qu'Harry apprécierais ce que j'aurais fait, même s'il le mérite à certain moment.

**Je tiens à vous dire que mercredi 1 septembre, je rentre dans mon internant qui se situe dans un endroit pommé et pas d'internet dedans, enfin pas encore. Donc je devrais me rendre à la bibliothèque et je n'aurais jamais le temps tous les jours donc ça sera un chapitre par semaine. J'ai une autre fic en cours donc je ne pourrais pas faire autrement.**

**Je sais que vous êtes toutes malheureuses, mais pour vous remonter le morale, je vous invite à postée la question que vous voulez a votre personnage préférée par revieuw et il vous répondra demain quand je mettrais la suite pour la dernière fois cette semaine.**

**Bonne lecture et à demain.**

**Ambre.**

* * *

Sann se fâche…

-Sann !

La jeune fille se retourna et regarda sa cousine.

-Quoi, Hayley ?

-Je suis désolée pour mon père, je penserai pas du tout qu'il réagirait comme ça…

Les deux jeunes filles se trouvaient à la sortie de la grande salle, Sann lança un regard agacé à la foule des élèves qui les écoutait.

-Ce que je m'en fous ! dit-elle.

-Sann, écoute…

-J'ai pas envie de t'écouter, Hayley, et d'abord, depuis quand une Serpentarde parle à une Gryffondor ?

-Oh, très bien ! Répliqua sèchement Hayley ; dans ce cas bonne journée !

Sann se sentit un peu idiote, mais là, tout de suite, elle n'avait certainement pas envie de parler à la fille de son parrain. Elle s'éloigna rapidement, mais entendit quand même les commentaires des élèves.

-T'as vu comment elle lui a parlé ?

-C'est clair, je comprend qu'elle soit à Serpentard !

-Comment elle est désagréable !

Sann monta rapidement l'escalier, là elle n'entendait plus personne. Ou pouvait-elle aller ? Le dortoir, la salle commune ? Pas question. Le parc, où n'importe qui pourrait l'aborder ? Pas le courage. La salle sur demande ? Ce serait une bonne idée si elle savait seulement s'orienter dans ce foutu château ! Elle pourrait en parler à Luka… Il ne manquerait plus que ça, une Potter et un Malfoy ! En plus lui aussi était en première année, il faudrait donc qu'il demande probablement de l'aide à son frère ! Bravo Sann, très bonne idée : « Excuse-moi, Malfoy, t'a tenté de me violer tout à l'heure, mais on oublie tout ça, tu m'emmène à la salle sur demande ? » Franchement ! Sann pensa alors à la carte des Maraudeurs . Il fallait qu'elle trouve Gopal ou Heather. Donc il fallait qu'elle trouve la salle commune des Gryffondor, information que personne ne divulguerait à une Serpentarde, elle était revenue au point de départ… Elle résolu de tenir bon jusqu'au soir, après tout, son célèbre papa avait tenu tête 6 fois à Voldemort, elle devait sans doute être capable de supporter pendant toute une journée la haine d'une école entière ! Ou pendant toute une année…

Le soir venu (elle avait survécu, se mettant seule en cours en se cachant dans les toilettes entre-temps), Sann se précipita vers son frère et sa sœur à la sortie de la grande salle.

-Je dois vous parler !

-Désolé, c'est pas possible. Dit Gopal avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Pourquoi des Gryffondors voudraient parler à une Serpentarde ? Reprit Heather avec un coup de coude à l'adresse d'Hayley.

-Je m'en fous, c'est important ! Rétorqua Sann.

-Non, désolé, dit Hank.

Les chapardeurs s'enfuirent en courant et Sann les perdit.

-Heather, Gopal ! Vous me payerez ça ! ! ! !

Le lendemain soir, Sann attendit la fin du repas puis se leva devant tout le monde et rejoignit le table des Gryffondor.

-Heather, Gopal ! Dit-elle.

-Je ne parle pas aux Serpentard. Dit Heather.

-Ce n'est pas la Serpentarde, c'est ta sœur qui te parle.

-Plus tard. Dit Gopal.

-Plus tard, c'est-à-dire l'été prochain, quand vous n'aurez plus à supporter devant toute l'école honte de m'avoir comme sœur ?

-Exactement. Dit Heather

-Désolée, j'ai pas la patience. Si vous m'écoutez pas, demain je vous envoi une beuglante.

-Comme ton parrain. Répliqua Kitty Londubat.

-Exactement !

-On t'écoute, si tu y tiens, dit Natcha.

-Je veux l'un des trois objets de papa.

-T'es folle ! S'écria Gopal, il y a toute l'école qui entend !

-Je m'en fous ! Dit Sann, je me fous de tout ! On a dit qu'on en aurait un chacun et qu'on échangerait au cours de l'année, moi je veux le mien, et là, je veux la carte.

-T'es malade, tais-toi !

Sann pointa du doigt la poitrine de son frère.

-Je la veux demain au petit-déjeuné, sinon je vais faire une annonce dans ma salle commune et plus personne ne se demandera pourquoi cette Potter est à Serpentard !

Sann fit demi-tour sans rien ajouter et s'éloigna de la table des Gryffondor. Elle eu le temps d'entendre Heather.

-Elle le fera, elle en est capable !

-Je sais. Dit Gopal.

-Je ne la reconnaît plus… Ajouta Hank, le fils d'oncle Remus.

Pour sortir, Sann passa devant sa table.

-Elle se fâche, la petite Potter ? Se moqua Jérémy Malfoy.

-Ouais, elle se fâche, la petite Potter, elle en mar de se laisser faire et t'a intérêt à me foutre la paix parce que je vais tout de suite chercher des sorts à la bibliothèque et tu seras ma cible principale !

-Trop peur !

-Ba tu devrais ! T'es qu'un sale lâche, t'es qu'un sale con !…

-Et vous êtes en train d'insulter un élève et d'empêcher les professeurs de manger tranquillement, Potter, je vous enlève donc 10 points et je vous donne une retenue. L'interrompit le professeur Bulstrode.

-Manquait plus que ça ! ! ! ! Hurla Sann.

-Pardon ?

-Vous trouvez pas que les Serpentard me détestent assez, hein ? Non , des points en moins, c'est sur que ça va arranger mes affaires ! Mais cet espèce de sale type a essayé de me violer ce matin, et ça tout le monde S'EN FOUT ! ! ! COMBIEN CA COUTE DE VIOLER UN ELEVE ,HEIN ?

-Quelqu'un peut-il le certifier ?

-Oui, Luka.

-Non. Dit Luka.

Sann se retourna et fusilla son compagnon du regard.

-Non. Répéta-il.

-Mensonge ignoble contre un élève de sa propre maison, pour couronner le tout. Poursuivit Bulstrode. Cette fois vous avez une semaine entière de retenue, Potter, et je vous déconseille d'en rajouter.

Sann hésita entre hurler en se jetant sur la prof, partir en courant ou fondre en larmes devant toute l'école. Elle serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour tenter de se calmer, puis faisant preuve, à son avis, d'un courage immense, elle releva la tête et affronta sans mots dire le regard de la directrice.

-Bien, dit Bulstrode, je vous conseille d'aller vous calmer dans votre salle commune.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, Sann hocha la tête et sortit de la grande salle. Elle erra un peu puis réussit à tomber, par chance, devant le passage secret de sa salle commune. Elle profita de l'absence de la majorité des Serpentard pour s'installer dans un fauteuil. Les seuls autre élèves déjà là était un couple de 6ème année qui s'embrassait et ne fit pas plus attention à Sann que si elle avait été une mouche agaçante. Leur présence la rassura ; si Malfoy arrivait à l'improviste, il ne tenterait pas d'agir comme il l'avait fait ce matin, malgré sa dénonciation devant tout le monde. Sann réalisa qu'elle n'arrivait pas à travailler, sa colère était trop forte. Elle monta alors dans son dortoir, et se mit à tourner en rond, se couchant pour dormir, se relevant avec rage pour se diriger vers la porte, faisant demi-tour et retourner à son lit, etc.… Elle se relevait pour la 7ème fois lorsque Amélie Crabbe, Emma Flint, Johanna Avery et Laure Montagne entrèrent dans le dortoir. Les quatre filles se mirent immédiatement à rire.

-Franchement, c'était trop fort, ta petite colère ridicule dans la grande salle, Potter !

-Ca faisait trop pitié ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

-« Non, ne me faites pas perdre de points, les Serpentard vont m'en vouloir ! » On aurait dit un bébé !

-Alors, t'en veux au méchant tonton Ron, hein !

-Il est méchant le tonton Ron, il aurait préféré que tu sois une Cracmol !

-Et t'a fait pleurer ta mamie…

Sann s'interrompit et fit face à ses compagnes. Elle était tellement en colère que les mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge.

-Oh ! Elle est fâché la Potter !

-Quel effet ça fait d'être la honte de sa maman chérie et du célèbre Harry Potter ?.

-Taisez-vous !

-Tu crois qu'ils vont te renier ?

-SILENCE ! ! ! ! ! !

-Comment, Potter, tu ose me donner un ordre ? Lança Johanna Avery avec un sourire, tandis que les trois autre éclataient de rire.

-OUAI, J'OSE ! ! ! !

-Du calme Potter, on est pas sourdes, échangeons nos points de vue dans la dignité, qu'en dis tu ?

-Vous êtes vraiment immondes, mêlez-vous de vos affaires et fichez le camp !

-Oh non, tu pense ! Une Potter qui a l'affront de dormir dans notre dortoir !

-Quel affront ? ! ! ! C'est autant mon dortoir que le tien ! Et arrêtez de rire ! ! ! ! !Et taisez-vous ! ! ! ! ! !

-Rajoute « je vous en prit » en te jetant à nos pieds et peut-être qu'on te laissera dormir… Proposa Emma Flint Sann éclata d'un rire jaune, puis s'avança et balança un coup de poing dans la figure d'Emma. Bientôt quatre filles en colère se jetaient sur la véritable furie qu'était devenue Sann, et toutes se retrouvèrent en peu de temps avec des bleus et des touffes de cheveux en moins. Lorsqu'elle se coucha enfin, Sann se sentait bien amère. Une semaine entière de retenue, une bataille avec les filles de sa chambres, deux ennemis mortels en la personne de Malfoy et Bulstrode, une haine générale à son égard, y comprit de sa famille… C'était le quatrième jour qu'elle passait à Poudlard.


	5. Lettre et réponse

Bon bas voilà un nouveaux chapitre, j'ai eu qu'une seule revieuw et je remercie la lectrice qui se reconnaîtra sûrement. Les question au personnage tienne toujours, il suffit juste de laisser une revieuw avec la question est à quel personnage vous la posée et c'est bon. J'attends un peu plus de revieuw que la dernière fois xd faite un effort MDR.

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Lettre et réponse.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de son dortoir ce matin-là, Sann réussit à ressentir un peu de courage à la pensée que dans peu de temps ; soit elle aurait la carte, ce qui lui permettrait de s'orienter et d'éviter en partie les mauvaises rencontres ; soit elle informerait touts les Serpentard que les Chapardeurs possédaient une carte fantastique et une cape d'invisibilité. Cette pensée l'emplissait d'une joie féroce. Ah, Heather la méprisait, Gopal l'ignorait ! Elle était la honte de sa famille, vraiment ? Ils allaient voir, tous, comment elle pouvait être vraiment la honte de sa famille ! Elle était à Serpentard, bon sang ! Elle en avait assez d'être détestée parc qu'elle était une Serpentarde, et si les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas, bientôt sa famille se rendrait compte qu'ils avaient une bonne raison de la détester, et Sann deviendrait une digne représentante de sa maison ! Il valait mieux pour les Gryffondors et pour son père que Gopal et Heather l'aient pris au sérieux !

Au déjeuné (elle avait réussit à trouver la grande salle, elle s'améliorait !), Sann reçu deux hiboux. Le premier était Hedwige, la vieille chouette de son père qui transportait une enveloppe assez épaisse, le second était un hibou de Poudlard et apportait un vieux parchemin usé et nu que Sann reconnu immédiatement.

Après le repas et avant les premiers cours, elle s'isola dans les toilettes pour lire tranquillement son courrier.

Chère Sann,

Comment vas-tu ?

Je reconnais que ma question doit paraître idiote et que tu te sens peut-être un peu seule, *Non, tu pense ! Un peu ?*

mais ton père et moi nous inquiétons beaucoup pour toi. En particulier, je regrette que tu ne nous ai pas écrit toi-même pour nous dire ta maison. Tu as eu peur de notre réaction ? *Franchement ! Il n'y pas de quoi ? Celle d'oncle Ron est assez explicite !*

Tu as eu tord, ma chérie. Même à Serpentard, tu reste notre Sann ! Tu prouveras au monde entier qu'on peut être à la fois contre la théorie des races et à Serpentard ! Plus sérieusement, ma chérie, te dire que nous ne sommes pas déçus serait un mensonge. Mais tant pis ! Tu y es, c'est ainsi, et c'est sans doute une bonne chose ! Les Gryffondors ont toujours de nombreux préjugés contre les Serpentard *Avec raison !*

Grâce à toi, peut-être que les choses vont changer ! *Trop drôle ! Je me moquerai de toi si je ne me sentais pas aussi triste et aussi seule, maman…*

En tout cas, ne crois jamais que ton père et moi t'en voudrons, ma chérie, et je t'en pris, réponds vite, je voudrais savoir comment tu vas !

Ginny Potter

En-dessous son père avait rajouté quelques lignes.

Je dois te dire quelque chose, Sann. Lut-elle.

Peut-être m'en voudra-tu ne jamais t'en avoir parlé, ou peut-être ne me croiras-tu pas, mais sache que c'est la vérité, ce n'est pas pour te consoler que je te dis cela. Lorsque j'ai mi le choipeau sur ma tête à ton âge, ma Sann, celui-ci a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard, et j'ai refusé, il m'a donc mi à Gryffondor. Cela m'est longtemps resté dans la tête mais l'année suivante, le professeur Dumbledore m'a rassuré en me disant que « ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, bien plus que nos aptitudes » Si tu avais refusé d'aller à Serpentard, tu aurais sans doute été envoyé à Gryffondor…

Sann jeta brutalement la lettre, sans en lire la fin, dans les toilettes les plus proches. L'histoire de son père était sensée lui remonter le moral ? « ce sont nos choix qui montrent ce que nous sommes vraiment, bien plus que nos aptitudes » ? Mais elle, elle n'avait pas dit non au choipeau, n'est ce pas, alors ? Comment osait-il lui reprocher cela ? Comment osait-il lui écrire : « Si tu avais refusé d'aller à Serpentard, tu aurais sans doute été envoyé à Gryffondor… » ! ! ! ! Elle y était à Serpentard, alors POURQUOI ILS LA SOULAIENT TOUS AVEC DES « SI » OU DES « te dire que nous ne sommes pas déçus serait un mensonge » ? Elle n'était pas déçue, elle ? Et le fait que ce soit de sa faute, comme Gopal et son père le lui avaient bien fait comprendre ; n'allait certainement pas l'aider ! Sann tira la chasse d'eau, et prit la carte des Maraudeurs, avec l'aide de laquelle elle se rendit à la bibliothèque.

A l'origine elle y était venue pour chercher un sort à opposer à Malfoy, au cas où, du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait, mais en fait elle se trouva bientôt plongée dans des sortilèges de lettres piégées. Elle trouva une variante de la beuglante, mais celle-ci projetait de la boue à la figure du destinataire. Sann apprit par cœur le sortilège, et se dirigea ; toujours à l'aide de la carte, vers la volière. Elle prit une plume et du parchemin et commença sa rédaction.

Cher Parrain, mon cher tonton Ron,

Il paraît que ce sortilège crache un tas de boue à chaque mot et qu'on ne peut l'arrêter ; mais vois le bon côté des choses, tu es probablement seul chez toi, ou avec tante Hermione, que je salue au passage ; et tu pourras te nettoyer. Moi, vois-tu, je doute que l'école entière assemblée pour entendre parler de la honte que j'avais apporté sur ma famille n'oublie ce petit détail aussi facilement que tu pourra te laver. Pour commencer, je te charge de dire à maman que je n'ai aucune envie de lui écrire, et que je ne le ferais pas, si elle veux de mes nouvelles, qu'elle les demande à ses jumeaux Gryffondor ! Quand à papa, tu peux lui dire que je lui en veux presque autant qu'à toi, que jusque là j'étais furieuse d'être à Serpentard, mais que désormais je ferais tous pour me comporter comme la digne fille de ma maison ! Et au fait, je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que contrairement à Gopal et Heather, je parle le Fourchelangue ! Quand à toi, mon ex-oncle, je te conseille de me foutre la paix ! ! ! ! Au fait, j'espère que tu es bien sale !

Ta filleule attentionnée, Sann.

Sann prononça ensuite l'incantation, ferma la lettre et l'attacha aux pattes d'un hibou qu'elle jeta par la fenêtre. Elle se demanda quelles seraient les conséquences de son geste, mais se sentit néanmoins beaucoup mieux. Puis elle prit la direction de la Salle Sur Demande, devant laquelle elle passa trois fois en pensant qu'il lui fallait un endroit tranquille. La porte apparut, elle entra. Sann éclata de rire, en plus des fauteuils comfortables et de l'étagère pleine de livres ; au centre de la salle trônait un splendide punching-balls.

Le soir venu, en se dirigeant vers son dortoir, Sann se sentait un peu mieux. Elle avait la carte, elle s'était vengée de son parrain, calmé à la Salle Sur Demande ; et elle avait en poche quelques sortilèges très utiles qu'elle ne maîtrisait encore qu'inparfaitement. Elle regarda bien en face les filles de son dortoir en entrant, la main posée sur sa baguette.

-Tu vas nous lancer un sortilège ? Ricana Laure.

-Non ! Répondit Sann, avant de fourer quelques-une de ses affaires dans un sac.

-Ou vas-tu ? L'interrompit Amélie.

-Bonne nuit ! Rétorqua Sann, avant de sortir de la salle commune puis des cachots, et de se diriger, grace à l'aide de la carte, vers la Salle Sur Demande.

La chambre que lui fournit la salle était très agréable et le lit mouelleux, pour courronner le tout, Sann n'était pas entourée de Serpentard hostiles, elle dormit donc très bien. Elle se réveilla très tard le lendemain, ne mangea pas, ne se lava pas et réussit à se perdre à nouveau avant d'arriver dans sa salle avec 20min de retard. Le professeur Londubat lui enleva 5 points et lui donna un retenue, ce qui lui faisait le 7ème en une semaine, compta Sann, même si celle-là était un peu méritée, puisqu'elle était plutôt due à ses insultes adressés à toute la salle en voyant que la seule place libre était à côté de Luka ; qu'à son retard.

-Toi, me parle pas ! Grommela-t-elle, en s'installant.

-Je ne m'y risquerait pas. Rétorqua le jeune Malfoy.

A l'heure du déjeuné, le préfet, Norman Flint, lui tendit un papier avec un grand sourire, Sann le déplia.

A l'attention de Mlle Potter Sann,

Mr Lockhart Gilderoy l'informe que sa retenue s'effectuera le soir même à partir de 20h dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, et consistera essentiellement à les rendre utilisables.

Mlle Bulstrode Millicent l'informe que ses retenues se dérouleront tous les soirs de la semaine suivante, de 20h à 24 dans les cachots, et lui conseille de s'avancer dans son travail scolaire.

Mr Londubat Neville l'informe que sa retenue se déroulera le lundi dans deux semaines, à 20h, devant la cabane abandonnée du garde-chasse.

Neville Londubat, directeur adjoint.

Et dire que je me suis sentie presque contente hier soir ! Songea Sann avec colère.


	6. Retenues

Désoler pour le retard, je n'ai pas pus poster la semaine dernière car j'étais en stage. Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise, mais place aux réponse des revieux.

Iroko: Ne t'inquiète pas Sann est loin d'être une petite nature, elle vas allait beaucoup mieux croit moi ce qui vas forcément pas plaire a son entourage effectivement. Elle est inteligente la petite Sann, elle ne veux pas de problème donc elle à trouver la salle sur demande. Ingénieuse et rusée, une vrai petite serpentard, elle honore déjà le blason de sa maison XD

C'est vrai que c'est très mal partit pour qu'elle se fasse des amis mais sa vas aller beaucoup plus vite que tu ne le crois, en tous cas elle peut compter sur une aide précieuse. Tatata, j'en dis pas plus, j'éspère que le prochain chapitre vas te plaire merci pour ta revieuw et ta fidélité.

Malicia Malfoy je te remercie pour ta revieuw et ton ajout aux fiction préféré, Ca me touche énormément.

Aphidas du Phoenix Ne t'inquiète pas Sann est au courant que vous la soutenez tous XD D'ailleurd ma proposition marche toujours vous pouvait toujours posez une question au personnage de votre choix, donc si ça te dit n'hésite surtout pas. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Retenues

La semaine se passa de façon assez banale. Sann n'eu pas de nouvelles d'oncle Ron ou de ses parents, ce qui l'inquiètait un peu, car elle était persuadée que la famille entière était au courant (sauf peur-être Charlie, Pia et leurs enfants qui étaient en Roumanie), et elle se demandait ce qu'elle lui réservait. La retenue avec Lockhart ne fut pas si désagréable que cela, même si nettoyer les mêmes toilettes pendant plusieurs heures (Mimi ressentait un malin plaisir à leur rendre leur état initial, c'est-à-dire inondées, dès que Sann avait l'impression qu'elle était presque propres.) était un peu agaçant. Finalement le concierge avait eu pitié d'elle et l'avait envoyé se coucher vers minuit, bien que les toilettes ne soient toujours pas propres. En fait, à la réflexion, Sann doutait que quiconque soit capable d'en venir à bout sans l'aide d'un sortilège ; il était plutôt probable que Lockhart avait trouvé là un excellent moyen de ne plus donner envie à ses élèves de mériter à nouveau des retenues. Sann n'avait pas trouvé cette corvée si horripilante que cela, même si bien entendu il se passerait des mois voire des années avant que ne lui vienne l'idée d'aller saluer Mimi. Mais la jeune fille aurait bien voulu que ses retenues avec Bulstrode se passe de la même manière que celle de Lockhart. Chaque soir, pendant quatre heures elle préparait les futures potions de la prof, c'est-à-dire à qu'elle écrasait des limaces, coupait en fins morceaux des herbes, ou récoltait des araignées à jeter ensuite dans le potage. Les remarques de Bulstrode étaient assez agaçantes, mais préparer les potions était plutôt intéressant. La suite l'était moins ; le professeur expérimentait en fait de nouveaux mélanges, et Sann était son cobaye.

Elle se sentit mal chaque soir, et elle fut envoyé à l'infirmerie ; heureusement l'infirmier diagnostiqua le problème à chaque fois, et le résolut ; mais le 5ème jour il avertit Bulstrode qu'il refusait désormais que la jeune fille continue à absorber des potions inconnues. Le professeur rétorqua sèchement que telles seraient les retenues de Sann, que la semaine était finie de toute façon, mais que désormais la jeune fille n'avait qu'à prendre garde à en éviter de nouvelles. « De toute façon, il n'y a absolument aucun danger, vous savez très bien, Dennis, que je sais ce que je fais, je suis professeur ! ! Sur ce, bonne soirée, n'oubliez pas mon devoir pour demain, Potter. »

Sann se laissa retomber dans le confortable lit de l'infirmerie, tandis que l'infirmier allait râler plus loin. Depuis le début de la semaine, les étranges potions de Bulstrode la mettant dans un état bizarre, elle dormait donc à l'infirmerie, et ne s'en plaignait pas. Pas d'Emma, de Johanna, de Laure et d'Amélie pour lui pourrir la vie ! Du moins, pendant la nuit, car elle passait toujours la journée et les cours avec ses compagnons Serpentard. Mais elle avait bien l'intention, dès qu'elle en aurait le temps, de s'installer définitivement dans la Salle Sur Demande, pour y dormir comme pour y travailler.

Le lendemain fut, à bien des égards, une journée aussi mauvaise que les précédentes, le seul changement était que Sann ne passerait pas la soirée avec Bulstrode, mais avec Londubat. Le professeur de botanique était extrêmement sévère et elle se demanda si elle gagnerait au change. En cour de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Krum eu la bonne idées de les faire se mettre par 2. Les Poufsouffles étaient un nombre paire et restèrent entre eux. Amélie se mit avec Laure ; Johanna avec Emma ; et Jules avec Stephen. Restait Luka, naturellement. Sann ne savait pas quoi en penser ; il s'était montré gentil avec elle, malgré tout ; mais il était un Malfoy, et surtout, il lui avait dit « non » devant toute l'école, alors qu'elle voulait simplement se défendre contre Jérémy… Krum leur fit pratiquer des sortilèges, et il annonça que chaque binôme devait trouver un certain nombre de mélafices, à peu près 10, à présenter en classe la semaine suivante. A la sortie des cours, Luka prit Sann à part.

-On se voit ce soir, pour bosser ?

-Je peux pas, je suis en retenue !

-Encore ?

-Ca te pose un problème ? ? ?

-Ca doit juste être un nouveau record. Rit Luka, personne n'a eu autant de retenues en si peu de temps.

-Personne non plus n'a du se sentir aussi mal répartit que moi ! ! !

-Ca serait sans doute plus facile si tu arrêtait de te plaindre, et si tu acceptait ta maison.

-Mais c'est vrai, Sann ! Poursuivit-il comme elle lui lançait un regard furibond. Tu es à Serpentard, tu y es pour 7 ans ! Accepte-le, bon sang !

-C'est facile à dire, hein, mais toi, toute ta maison ne te déteste pas parce que ton père…

-Arrête ! Ton père, c'est ton père, toi c'est toi ! Je ne suis pas Lucius, je ne suis pas Narsissa, je ne suis pas Pansy, je ne suis pas Drago, je ne suis pas Jérémy ! ! ! Je suis Luka ! Luka Malfoy, qui essaye depuis plusieurs semaines de devenir ami avec une petite Potter stupide et bornée, trop stupide pour profiter de la possibilité d'être moins seule, et trop bornée pour accepter, malgré son appartenance à Serpentard, de devenir ami avec un Malfoy ! ! ! Sur ce, Sann, bonne journée ! ! !

Il fit demi-tout et s'éloigna, furieux. Sann resta sur place, stupéfaite. Alors comme ça, Luka voulait devenir son ami ? Une Potter et un Malfoy ! Imaginer seulement la tête de ses parents l'emplissait d'une joie féroce. Elle voyait déjà l'oncle Ron se prendre la tête dans ses mains, et son père se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil avec désespoir, et sa mère faire des remarques acerbes. Elle imaginait bien la tante Hermione qui dirait que ce n'était pas si grave, mais qui en fait détesterait trop Malfoy pour s'empêcher dans vouloir à Sann. Elle se demanda pourquoi cela lui faisait tellement plaisir. Elle n'avait pas assez d'ennuis comme ça ? Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se mette sa famille encore plus à dos ? Mais Sann en voulait énormément à ses parents. Lorsqu'ils avaient appris qu'elle était à Serpentard, ils n'avaient vu que leur déception et leur honte ; ils n'avaient pas vu celle de Sann, ils ne s'étaient pas demandé ce qu'elle pouvait en penser, elle ! Bon, c'est vrai, sa mère se l'était demandé ; mais ils n'avaient pas empêché l'oncle Ron d'envoyer cette horrible beuglante ; ils n'avaient pas dit à Gopal et Heather de l'aider, ils ne lui avaient plus écrit… Ils l'avaient abandonnée à la merci des Serpentard et de Poudlard. En fait, Sann était en train de se rendre compte qu'elle aimait bien le jeune Malfoy, et que Luka, c'était vrai, était le seul à ne pas la traiter en paria… En se dirigeant vers sa dernière retenue, elle se sentit à peine mieux.

Le professeur Londubat l'attendait près de la cabane abandonnée dont Sann savait qu'elle avait été autrefois celle de Hagrid, un grand ami de son père qui vivait maintenant en France. Londubat, comme toujours, était vêtu de noir, et dans ses yeux sombres se lisaient les épreuves qu'il avait enduré. La folie de ses parents, la guerre à laquelle il avait participé activement et qui lui avait ravi grand nombre de ses proches, dont sa grand-mère puis ses parents, la mort en couche de son épouse Dinah, quelques mois après leur mariage, lui laissant la petite Kitty (actuelle chapardeuse d'ailleurs) à élever… Son père, Hermione et Ron disait que la mort de Dinah avait achevé Londubat, qu'il se donnait désormais corps et âme dans son travail et qu'il ne vivait plus qu'à travers son enfant. Sann ne le connaissait qu'en temps que professeur, bien qu'elle sache son histoire par ses parents puis par Kitty, l'amie des jumeaux. Il était sévère mais juste, Sann ne l'aimait pas (elle avait de toute façon une certaine tendance à n'aimer personne à Poudlard), mais elle le respectait.

-Bonsoir professeur, dit-elle, frissonnant à cause du froid.

-Bonsoir Potter, répondit-il, avant toutes choses je voudrai vous parler.

Sann le suivit dans la cabane, Londubat y avait allumé un feu et il y faisait bon. Ils s'assirent.

-Alors Potter, comment ressentez-vous le fait d'être à Serpentard ?

Sann se raidit.

-A votre avis ? Répondit-elle le plus poliment possible.

-Vous n'allez plus dormir dans votre dortoir depuis quelque temps. Pourquoi ?

-J'étais à l'infirmerie.

-Depuis deux semaines ? Vous n'avez eu que 5 retenues avec Millicent, Potter.

Comment sait-il cela ? Songea Sann, effarée. Comment sait-il où je dors le soir ? Elle n'osa pas lui poser la question.

-Alors, reprit Londubat, pourquoi ?

-Mais parce que… J'en ai assez d'être la cible principale de 4 filles désagréables ! Répliqua Sann en tentant de n'avoir pas l'air trop misérable.

-Je vois. Dit le professeur. Et cette histoire de viol…

Sann le regarda bien en face, puis hésita.

-En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un viol, dit-elle. Il m'a simplement serrée contre lui, et il ne me lâchait pas…et puis Luka est arrivé, donc il m'a lâché, voilà…

Mais si Luka n'était pas arrivé, songea-t-elle, si Luka n'était pas arrivé ! Elle refusa de se demander se qui se serait passé alors. Il y eu un bref silence. Puis :

-Comment cela se passe-t-il dans votre salle commune, Potter ?

-Très bien !

Le professeur et la jeune fille se regardèrent un instant en silence.

-Bon, maintenant, au travail, Potter…

La retenue avec le professeur de botanique consista essentiellement à ranger cabane et jardin ; à un moment Londubat s'absenta ; peu avant minuit, comme ils se dirigeaient vers le château, elle en comprit la raison.

-Tenez, Potter. (il lui tendait une fiole incolore), j'ai enfermé là-dedans une potion gazeuse. Ce soir, lorsque vous serez dans votre lit et aurez fermer vos rideaux, vous pourrez la déboucher. Personne, à moins d'avoir votre autorisation, ne pourra les franchir.

Sann saisit la fiole.

-Merci, dit-elle.

-Bonne nuit, Potter.

-Vous aussi…


	7. La bibliothèque

Salut tout le monde.

Voici un nouveau chapitre, Ambre n'a pas eu le temps de le poster hier donc je m'en charge. J'ai autant envie de savoir que vous, ce qui vas m'arrivez dans les prochains chapitres.

Je rappelle pour les petit nouveaux que mon histoire n'a pas était écrite par Ambre. Mais bon vous devez connaître le refrain vais vous laissez lire en espérant que ce chapitre soit tranquille. C'est pas de tout répit d'être l'héroïne d'une fan fiction, je pourrais presque pleindre mon père, mais ce serait trop difficile. Mais avant le nouveau chapitre place aux revieuw.

Violine: J'apprécie le fait que tu trouve que mon histoire ai du potentiel. C'est vrai que sa fait un peu clichée le rejeton de la famille potter qui entre a serpentard et qui se fait détestait. Mais moi je suis unique, c'est comme ça en y peut rien. Pour les amies je suis pas encore sur, vue comment c'est partie je dirais plutôt que pour l'instant je suis "sans amie". Le prix a payer pour je ne sais quel chose que j'ai commisse faut dire que j'en ai fait plein. En tous je suis heureuse que les six premier chapitres ton plu, tu n'auras qu'a me dire comment tu trouve celui là et si sa te plait toujours.

A bientôt.

Iroko:

Heureusement que je ne suis pas la seul à le penser, je n'en peut plus. C'est une vrai boffo***, en plus de ça elle ne fait qu'a sa tête. un de ces jours elle va tous nous tuer. Par contre je trouve ça pas très sympa de prendre la défonce de Malefoy ok ! Si j'ai envie de le tourner en bourique je fais ce que je veux. Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre, bonne lecture.

* * *

Bibliothèque

Le lendemain, à nouveau, Luka prit Sann à part, alors qu'elle sortait de la salle commune.  
-Je voudrais pas te mettre la pression, Potter, mais on a 10 sortilèges à trouver pour dans 2 jours, tu te souviens ?  
-Oh, zut de zut !  
-En fait, je suis déjà allé les chercher à la bibliothèque…  
-Un Malfoy sérieux ? Tient donc ?  
-Une Potter à Serpentard ? Rétorqua séchement son compagnon. Tient donc ?  
Sann se tue. Alors qu'elle cherchait désespérément une réplique bien singlante, Luka lui donna rendez-vous dans la classe vide du 2ème étage, celle qui jouxtait les toilettes de Mimi, le soir après le dîné, afin de s'y entraîner.  
Lorsqu'elle l'y rejoingnit, elle le trouva en train d'exécuter maladroitement un Wingardioum Leviosa.  
-T'es pas doué ! s'écria-t-elle en entrant, esquivant habilement le coussin qui menaçait de l'assomer.  
-C'est pas encore de notre niveau ! Rétorqua Luka vexé, en baissant sa baguette. T'a qu'à essayer, toi !  
Sann éclata de rire et eu un mouvement impécable ; le coussin s'envola avec élégance jusque dans les bras de Luka.  
-Je dois reconnaître que t'es assez douée, Potter. C'est la première fois que tu essaye ce sortilège ?  
Sann fut tentée de répondre oui, mais elle n'avait pas envie de mentir à Luka.  
-Heather et Gopal m'apprenent des sorts depuis qu'ils sont à Poudlard. Dit-elle. A l'ainsu de nos parents, bien entendu.  
Elle sourit.  
-Je connais ce sort depuis que j'ai 9 ans. Dit-elle.  
-Je vois. Et bien, tu as de la chance ; mon frère à moi ne m'apprend pas de sorts, lui ; il profite plutôt de ceux qu'il connaît pour m'attaquer…  
Sann trouva préférable d'éviter le sujet « Jérémy Malfoy » ; et aida Luka à lancer correctement son sortilège. A la fin de la soirée ; ils en maitrisaient la plupart ; mais heureusement que Luka avait fait ses propres recherches, songeait Sann ;s'il n'avait fallu compter que sur elle !  
-Tu sais… commença-t-elle tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les cachots.  
-Oui ?  
-Ba… merci d'avoir bossé tout seul, je t'avoue que les retenues, là ; j'en ai un peu marre…  
-A charge de revanche, Potter !  
-Mouais.  
Luka éclata de rire.

Lorsque Sann rejoignit son dortoir, ses compagnes dormaient ; ce qui lui fit plaisir. Même si le sortilège du professeur Londubat empêchait quiconque de lui faire quoi que ce soit une fois qu'elle était enfermée dans son badaquin, elle était toujours plus heureuse quand elle échapait à la compagnie d'Emma, Amélie, Laure et Johanna. Elle s'installa dans son lit, mais elle n'avait pas envie de dormir. Pour s'occuper, elle regarda la carte des Maraudeurs. Au début, rien d'interressant. Locklard faisait des rondes dans les couloirs, mais il semblait le seul à être réveillé. Soudain, dans le couloir précédant la salle commune des Gryffondors, Sann vit 7 noms s'afficher. Les étiquettes portant les mensions d'Heather Potter, Kitty Londubat, Natcha Lestrange, Gopal Potter, Hank Lupin, Livio Weasley et Hayley Weasley se dirigèrent vers la salle sur demande, mais Gopal, Natcha et Hank se séparèrent des autres pour se rejoindre la cuisine. Sann observa, facinée, son frère et les deux autres chapardeurs rester un moment en place (le temps de prendre quelques provisions, devina-t-elle) puis repartit en direction de la salle sur demande. Ils croisèrent Locklard, mais celui-ci poursuivit sa route sans s'arrêter. Bon, songea Sann, ils ont la cape d'invisibilité… Les 3 chapardeurs rejoingnirent ensuite les 4 autres à la salle sur demande, et Sann les perdit de vue. Elle supposait qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas là-bas uniquement pour un second repas ; cela n'aurait pas dérangé Hank, mais il fallait sans doute une meilleure raison pour lever Hayley et Heather en pleine nuit. Sann ignorait ce que mijotaient les chapardeurs, sans doute des blagues contre les Serpentard ; de toute façon elle avait peu de chance d'être un jour au courant ; mais ells se rendit compte de quelque chose. Son père leur avait transmit 3 objets ; actuellement c'était elle qui avait la carte, mais il faudrait bien un jour ou l'autre qu'elle l'échange pour quelques temps, contre le cape d'invisibilité par exemple. Or, si la perspective d'aller se promener la nuit dans le château était tentante, Sann n'avait vraiment pas envie, elle ; d'être espionnée par les chapardeurs… Elle s'endormie avant de les voir revenir dans leur salle commune, en songeant qu'il fallait qu'elle devienne incartable…  
La première chose qu'elle fit, le lendemain, dès qu'elle en eu le temps, fut de se précipiter à la bibiothèque. Les quelques jours qui suivirent, elle les passa à éplucher les livres de sortilèges, mais la tâche était immense, Sann ignorait si il existait vraiment un tel sortilège, et elle n'avait pas très envie demander ce qu'elle cherchait à la bibiothèquaire, Mlle Edgecombe ; une femme de l'âge de ses parents au visage boutonneux. Finalement ce fut Luka qui finit par lui poser la question.  
-Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fiche toujours ici ? On a pas tant de devoirs, quand même !  
-Je cherche quelque chose.  
-Et quoi ?  
-Oh, fout-moi la paix, Malfoy, mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !  
-Et bien, toujours d'aussi bonne humeur…  
Sann haussa les épaules et continua de lire le sommaire d'un énorme bouquin intitulé : « Encyclopédie des Sortilèges ». A son grand désespoir, Luka ne bougea pas de sa place. Il se mit à examiner l'étagère, puis se débrouilla pour attraper le livre le plus épais, « L'hisoire de Poudlard ».  
-Je parie qu'on parle de ton papa chéri là-dedans, ma petite Sann…  
La jeune sorcière l'ignora, elle continua à parcourir les premières pages de son bouquin.  
-Alors… Comment Harry Potter, Gideroy Lockleard, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et Ronard Weasley…  
-Ne me parles pas de Ronald Weasley !  
-Oh, pardon ! Mais c'est très intéressant, c'est le chapitre qui conserne le Basilic de la chambre des secrets…  
-Je m'en… donne-moi ce livre !  
Avec un sourire, Luka tint « L'histoire de Poudlard » hors de portée de Sann.  
-On dit « s'il-te-plait », malpolie…  
-Wingardium Leviosa. Dit Sann, ce qui lui valu son revoi immédiat de la bibliothèque, et une retenue de la part d'Edgecombe.

Le lendemain soir, Sann s'était réfugié à la volière, et elle se sentait très triste. Le surlendemain serait le 5 octobre, le jour de son anniversaire… Bon sang, mais même ses oncles Georges et Fred n'avaient pas eu tant de retenues en si peu de temps, c'était impossible… Que devrait-elle faire, le lendemain, avec Edgecombe ? Ranger tous les livres ? Chouette… Est-ce-qu'elle recevrait des cadeaux, dans deux jours, de sa famille ? De ses parents, bien obligé ; mais de l'oncle Ron ? Et d'Heather et Gopal ? Non, probablement pas…  
Elle caressa machinalement une chouette de Poudlard qui lui mordillait l'oreille. Pour ses 11 ans, Heather avait eu un hibou, et Gopal un chaton. Elle ne se rapellait plus de ce qu'elle leur avait offert il y deux ans, mais elle espèrait bien, elle aussi, avoir un animal. L'anniversaire des jumeaux tombait le 3 aout, et cette année, Sann avait offert une très belle écharpe à Heather, et un magnifique stylo-plume à Gopal, qu'elle avait du aller chercher dans le Londres Moldu, certes accompagnée de sa mère, mais tout de même ! Il était horriblement déroutant de se balader parmi ces voitures enfumées, habillé de vêtements très désagréable, avec dans les mains de l'argent inutile converti à la banque… Et dans deux jours, il y avait tout à parier que Gopal et Heather ne lui souhaiteraient même pas son anniversaire. Tout ça, bon sang, parce qu'elle était à Serpentard !  
Elle alla tôt à la bibiothèque, le lendemain soir, car elle voulait avoir le temps d'emprînter un livre avant sa retenue. Comme elle l'avait deviné, elle passa tout son temps à ranger et nettoyer l'immense bibliothèque, mais vers minuit, lorsqu'elle pu enfin aller se coucher, elle serrait dans ses bras « L'histoire de Poudlard », persuadée d'y trouver toutes les réponses qu'elle cherchait.  
Elle passa rapidement sur les pages consernant les Fondateurs, puis arriva jusqu'au chapitre de la chambre des secrets. Elle se trouva bientôt plongée dans l'épais bouquin. Alors, l'entrée de la chambre était les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde ! Alors, il y avait des serpents sur le lavabo, et seul quelqu'un parlant fourchelangue était capable de leur donner des ordres ! C'était son père, son parrain et le consièrge, (ce qui paraissait difficile à croire, songea Sann, lorsqu'on voyait le Locklard actuel parcourir les couloirs en maugréant contre les élèves), qui étaient allés de la chambre pour délivrer sa mère, mais c'était la tante Hermione, la marraine d'Heather, qui avait comprit la première l'énigme ! Par bravade, quelques semaines plus tôt, Sann avait écrit à son oncle : « j'espère que je parle le fourchelangue ». Elle savait qu'Heather et Gopal ne le parlait pas, parce qu'un jour, son père avait ramené un serpent à la maison, et les jumeaux en avait été incapables. Sann sourit à ce souvenir ; elle revoyait sa mère entrer dans la maison, et hurler de toute la force de ses poumons sur son mari, lequel avait chassé le serpent rapidement, sans avoir eu le temps de le présenter à Sann. Il n'y a encore pas si longtemps, les 3 enfants se rappellaient avec grand plaisir ce souvenir et taquinaient leur père, aujourd'hui, Sann voyait dans la faculté de parler fourchelangue un moyen de se vanger de son oncle. Aujourd'hui, la petite Potter Serpentarde haï de l'école entière voulait des pouvoirs qui lui permettraient de tenir tête à ses ennemis, et elle s'imagina lancer un serpent servile sur Malfoy, ou sur l'oncle Ron…  
Il faut que je retourne voir Mimi. Songea Sann. Et très vite.


	8. Salazar

Désolée du retard, mais j'avais tellement de chose à faire que j'ai du mettre l'histoire de côté. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture, Ambre.

* * *

Salazar

Le lendemain, lorsque Sann arriva dans la grande salle pour déjeuner, son frère et sa sœur l'ignorèrent. Bien sur, ça faisait près d'un mois qu'ils l'ignoraient, mais aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de son anniversaire, aujourd'hui elle avait 11 ans et l'attitude des jumeaux la peinait. Heureusement, les nombreux hiboux qui lui apportèrent lettres et colis lui remontèrent le moral. Sans les ouvrir, Sann transporta tout ses paquets dans son dortoir, à l'aide d'un Wingarioum Leviosa, à l'abri de son lit à baldaquin. Dès la fin des cours, elle alla les ouvrir. La première lettre était de la tante Hermione.  
Chère Sann, disait-elle, ce cadeau est de la part de ton parrain et de moi-même. Gros bisous.  
Sann fut surprise. Pas de questions, pas de nouvelles, pas d'enguelades non plus. Juste « gros bisous ». Elle ouvrit les autres petits mots, tous disaient sensiblement la même chose. Joyeux anniversaire, Sann, on espère que ton cadeau te plaira. Bon anniversaire, Sann. Joyeux anniversaire, on t'embrasse. Même le mot de ses parents était dans le même genre. Comme l'exige la tradition, voici ton animal. Bisous. Sann doutait que quiconque ait jamais reçu une lettre d'anniversaire aussi sêche. Pourquoi, s'ils lui en voulaient à propos de sa réponse à son parrain, ne le lui disaient-ils pas franchement, au lieu de lui envoyer des paquets, contraints et forcés par la tradition ? Sann essaya de se persuader que l'important, c'était qu'elle ait reçu ses cadeaux, mais elle avait une terrible envie de s'asseoir sur les genoux de son père, ou de prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Elle finit par se reprendre et ouvrit ses paquets. Le cadeaux de ses parents était un magnifique hibou aux plumes brunes, et Sann descida de l'appeler Salazar. La tante Hermione (et l'oncle Ron) lui avai(en)t offert 2 BD de sa collection préférée, Martin Miggs, le Moldu fou ; l'oncle Bill et la tante Fleur une tenue de soirée d'un joli vert ; l'oncle Charlie et la tante Pia un une bracelet roumain ; l'oncle Fred et la tante Angelina un jeu de Quidditch miniature, l'oncle Georges et la tante Luna un jeu d'échecs version sorcier ; l'oncle Percy et la tante Pénéloppe un assortiment de nouvelles plumes ; ses grand-parents des paires de chaussettes et une écharpe tricotée par Molly, ainsi qu'une grosse boite de dragées surprises ; l'oncle Remus et la tante Tonks une paire de boucles d'oreilles. A sa grande suprise, Sann vit aussi un cadeau de la part d'Heather ; elle l'ouvrit et déchanta bien vite ; sa sœur lui renvoyait l'écharpe qu'elle-même lui avait offert, 2 mois plus tôt. Il n'y avait rien de la part de Gopal.  
Sann redescendit dans la salle commune, avec ses boucles d'oreilles et son bracelet, ainsi que se BD. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, mais Luka se mit devant elle.  
-Pourquoi tu as reçu tout ces paquets, Potter ? Et d'où viennent ces bijoux et ces BD ?  
-T'es de la police ?  
-C'est son anniversaire ! S'écria Stephen Bletchey. Mais elle pas d'amis, et plus de frères et sœur, alors personne ne lui souhaite !  
Toute la salle éclata de rire ; Luka s'écarta, Sann sortie sans demander son reste. Elle alla à la salle sur demande, qui était devenu son refuge, et y cacha ses BD, ainsi que ses bijoux. Elle n'avait plus envie de les porter, elle n'avait plus envie de lire non plus… Elle se demandait que faire, assise, furieuse, contre un mur. Elle pensa à son hibou, Salazar, avec lequel elle n'avait pas encore fait connaissance. Salazar, songea-t-elle. J'ai hâte de dire son nom à mes parents, j'espère qu'ils vont être furieux ! Penser à Salazar le hibou lui fit penser à Salazar Serpentard et au fourchelangue, puis à la chambre des secrets. Sann sortit la carte qui ne la quittait pas, et résolu d'aller voir Mimi.

-Bonjour, Mimi ! s'écria-t-elle d'un faux ton joyeux.  
-Oh. Dit Mimi. Bonjour.  
-Pourrais-tu me montrer l'entrée de la chambre, s'il-te-plait ?  
-Oh. Répéta Mimi, mais ça ne sert à rien, le serpent est mort.  
-Oui, je sais, rit Sann, mais je ne veux pas y descendre, je veux juste voir si je parle le fourchelangue…  
-Ah bon. Et bien, c'est là.  
Sann se baissa, vit un serpent sur le lavabo que lui indiquait le fantôme.  
-Ouvre. Dit-elle sans trop y croire.  
Rien ne se passa.  
-Ouvre ! Répéta-t-elle. Ouvre, ouvre, ouvre !  
En désespoir de cause, Sann s'assit sur le sol, à hauteur du serpent.  
-Allez ! Dit-elle, je suis la fille de Harry Potter, qui est l'héritier de Voldemort ! Je suis l'héritière de Salazar Serpentard, si il en existe encore ! Je suis celle qui a été envoyée à Serpentard ! Je parle fourchelangue, il faut que j'en sois capable ! Ouvre ! Répéta-t-elle avec beaucoup plus de conviction.  
Enfin, le robinet se mit à briller d'une lueur blanche en tournant sur lui-mê lavabo bascula et disparut, laissant apparaître l'entrée d'un gros tuyau suffisament large pour permettre à un homme de s'y glisser.  
Sann frémit. Je parle fourchelangue ! songea-t-elle. Sans réfléchir, elle passa les bras dans l'ouverture. Comment vais-je faire pour remonter, songea-t-elle, et elle s'immobilisa. Zut ! Je voudrais bien voir à quoi ça ressemble ! Je suis la seule dans cette école qui en soit capable ! Heather et Gopal ne le peuvent pas, et Jérémy non plus… Cette pensée, cette particularité qu'elle possédait lui redonnait du courage. Mais elle n'était qu'une élève de première année, avec seulement un mois de cours derrière elle, alors elle recula.  
-Bientôt. Promit-elle au serpent, bientôt je visiterai cette chambre, avec l'éclair de feu de mon père. Tu peux te refermer, ajouta-t-elle, et à sa grande surprise, le lavabo lui obeït.

En chemin, Sann croisa une dizaine de Gryffondors aux prises avec une dizaine de Serpentard. Les maléfices fusaient, et divers élèves étaient couverts de pustules, indifférament des deux maisons. La plupart d'entre étaient de 5ème année, et Sann sortit sa baguette, avec dans l'idée d'envoyer un maléfice de Chauve-Furie, le sort préféré de sa mère, aux énnemis de sa maison, lorsque l'un des Serpentard l'apperçu et la repoussa avec brutalité.  
-Te mêle pas de ça, gamine, ça concerne seulement les fiers Serpentard au sang pur et les abrutis boutonneux de Gryffondor !  
-Je suis une fière Serpentarde au sang pur ! Rétorqua Sann.  
-Alors bienvenu, dit le garçon de 5ème année en lui serrant sérémonieusement la main. Je suis Bastian Derrick et même les pauvres petits sortilèges d'une première année sont les bienvenus si ils permettent de se débarasser des Gryffondors !  
Sann lança alors un maléfice Chauve-Furie sur l'un de ses voisin Gryffondor, lequel riposta avec un sort de bras-cassé-à-durée-minimale-de-1-mois-sans-aucun-remède, appelé plus communément Cacenbra, sort qui ataignit Bastian Derrick. Sann eut encore le temps de lancer un maléfice de jambencoton à un Gryffondor, mais par malchance le professeur Patil arriva (le professeur Padma Patil, la reconnut Sann, qui n'avait ni bijoux ni voile vaporeux) et mit immédiatement fin à la petite discussion amicale. Gryffondor et Serpentard perdirent chacun 20 points par participant et passèrent l'après-midi en retenue, à préparer le repas du soir sous la surveillance ravie des elfes de maison.  
Lorsque Sann rejoignit sa salle commune, son hibou l'attendait avec une nouvelle lettre.  
-Salazar, l'acceuillit-elle ; je crois que mes parents m'ont envoyé du Miamhibou, si tu me suis au dortoir, je t'en donnerai…  
Elle s'interrompit en voyant que la salle entière s'était interrompu et la regardait.  
-Salazar, dit une fille de 6ème année avec une carrure impressionante, dont Sann ignorait le nom. Tu l'as appellé Salazar ?  
-Et bien, oui, rétorqua Sann fièrement. C'est un joli prénom ; et pourquoi je n'en aurait pas le droit ? Je suis à Serpentard !  
-Tes parents ne vont pas apprécier ! Se moqua la fille.  
-Tant mieux ! Dit Sann, et elle monta l'escalier, suivit de son hibou ; auquel elle donna à manger avant d'ouvrir sa lettre.


End file.
